


I Had All and then Most of You, Some and Now None of You

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Human Iwaizumi, I'm back, Love, M/M, but also drama and sadness, greek mythology kinda, hahaha, it's coming in really short spirts, iwaoi fic, medusa Oikawa, medusa fic, so get ready for a game of guessing, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: From another time, from another world. Oikawa is the mystery of the Gorgon sisters, the only brother hidden from all of history, the twin of Medusa, the one with the sight. He is who they told stories of, but was changed over the centuries to only be his sister. When he decides to escape their wrath he flees to Tokyo, a city unknown to him and in a desperate attempt to find safety he's taken into the house of a young bartender, Iwaizumi Hajime. But when he starts to see Iwaizumi for more than just a shelter his past come back to haunt him.





	1. The Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



The rain pours like the night is sobbing. Heavily and with screams of thunder. He can feel the vibrations under his feet and jumps when the flashes electrify the world. He fights for his air and feels the blood run under his feet. Run, run, just keep running. 

The city is unnatural, buildings made of glass reflect the darkness all around the world and the streets are hard and burn. 

“HEY!” He keeps running. Just keep running. Everything is wet. 

His knees scrape as he turns, his hands slap the ground and he feels his bones shake. His tunic rips and he slips again and scrambles, his toes bleeding and his fingers breaking. He slams against the wall, the rough red surface fine lined with white glue and looks up at the falling rain and claws at the wall. He lets his fingers sink in as deep as they can until his nails break and he hisses. His heart spills over with terror. He turns, he presses back and looks for a way out, but the rain is too much and his eyelashes are full of droplets that drip in his eyes. The world is a blurry painting on a darkening canvas.

He hides, he squeezes into the corner and closes his eyes, pleading he’s shrouded in the darkness as the footsteps and shouts of the guards tramp by and he breathes a heavy sigh. He sits in the puddle in front of a crate, his tunic is torn and muddied up to his waist, exposing his body.

The silence bares down on him, but he waits even so. Water in the air makes it harder to breathe in that dark. The mud doesn’t dry on his skin, only spills away in strips of tears. Large metal carriages rush by. No horses. He jumps. 

He looks around the edge of the crate. A metal can falls over and three men laugh with languid smiles. They walk dizzily up the alley.


	2. Something to save

Oikawa ducks back behind the crate when his eyes meet one of the men’s. He hears their voices shout at each other, then drop to a whisper. His heart drops to his stomach and he holds his breath to keep from being seen. If they’re anything like the men back home, he’ll do best if he pretends he’s not there. 

They come with chattering laughter and drunken breath. Closer to the crate and Oikawa pushes back against it, watching their shadows grow larger. They’re demons hovering above his head when the back door opens before him, and streams of light wash out from inside. A man’s shadow drapes over him and he looks in the directions of what he believes to be his eyes. 

“Hey! No drunks in the alley!” He looks down the brick cave and shouts at them, their mumbled groans quieting as he does. 

“Oh fuck off man,” One says but the one in the door takes a step forward and their words die on their lips. You can see in his silhouette the outline of his frame, strong and built. They mumble more curses at him before their footsteps and shadows draw away from Oikawa. 

The rain drenches both of them as Oikawa stands from within the crates. 

“Are you okay?” The man asks. Oikawa sighs out a breath and holds tight to his tunic, ripped and torn. 

“Hold on, let me get you something to dry off.” he pushes out his hands, telling him to wait there. Oikawa takes a few steps forward. Under the doorway where the rain doesn’t break upon his skin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!! More to come!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENT!! 
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and YES this does mean I'm BAAAAAAACK!!!! more fics and more chapters to come!!!
> 
> Don't forget to LEAVE KUDOS and COMMENT!!!!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
